


cARLOS THATS FIVE DOLLARS IN THE SWEAR JAR

by dazesanddoodles



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Caves, Dragons, Fluff, Key Rings, Love Realization, Multi, Oh wait!, Seb Being A Mystery, Yadda Yadda, anywho, but someone doesn’t know that yet, he’ll find out sometime after the fic is over ehehheheheh, its requited obviously, just a cute date, loads of fluff, no biggie, suspended several feet above the theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazesanddoodles/pseuds/dazesanddoodles
Summary: just a casual date :)carlos realized some stuff while seb is being pure as always(psssst read the end notes after you finish the fic)
Relationships: Carlos Rodriguez/Seb Matthew-Smith, Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	cARLOS THATS FIVE DOLLARS IN THE SWEAR JAR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the HSMTMTS discord (lov y’all :P)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+HSMTMTS+discord+%28lov+y%E2%80%99all+%3AP%29).



> i just remembered the catwalk from my light crew days being like THE hang out for light crew but almost no one else was allowed up there so this happened
> 
> also watch teen beach two

Seb knowing his way around the theatre wasn’t a surprise. He was in the cast for last year’s musical and the play after all. So when Carlos received a text from Seb telling him to bring a blanket to the theatre he didn’t think much of it, guessing that they’d probably just chill backstage.

They met in the theatre lobby and when Carlos asked, “So, where are we headed today?” Seb grinned and held up a key ring. The choreographer looked confused then he let out a gasp.

“No…” Carlos drifted off when he realized just what Seb was holding.

The living enigma that was his boyfriend had somehow gotten his hands on The Key Ring. 

“ _How did you get The Keys?_ ” Carlos whispered in awe.

Seb just smiled, “I know a couple dragons in the cave.”

For context, the light crew had a set of keys that could access everything in the theatre. The Key Ring was the easiest way to get into certain hidden places that people not on light crew didn't even know existed. Light crew guarded the key ring so heavily that everyone else theatre started calling the light crew ‘The Dragons’ as a joke, which caused the booth to be called ‘The Cave’. 

What Carlos didn’t know was that the farmer did crew for the school before he ever actually attended. Back in seventh and eighth grade, Seb would go to East High after school to wait for his sister to finish in costuming. He was there so often that he was welcomed into crew and he opted to be a Spot, saying that “If I can’t be in the spotlight yet, might as well help someone else shine!”

Needless to say, the Dragons developed a soft spot for him even when he became a freshman and started his life as a cast member. Not that he would tell Carlos that. ‘ _A little mystery never hurt_ ,’ Seb thought as he led his boyfriend to the costume loft. 

Seb stopped in front of a door and turned back to beam at Carlos, “Hope you’re not afraid of heights, doll.” Carlos most certainly was but with Seb looking at him like that, he couldn’t say no to him. Seb unlocked the door with the key and went in first, only coming back into view to motion for Carlos to follow him. 

The stairwell it led to was dark until the farmer flicked a switch which made whatever the stairs led to glow a soft gold. Carlos finally reached the top and looked out.

“Oh wow…”

Seb stepped forward and swept out his arms, “Welcome to the catwalk!”

Carlos had imagined the catwalk, he thought it would be dark and terrifying but was surprised to see it was lit up by fairy lights and had a few bean bags and pillows scattered around.

“How did…” Carlos trailed off, not really knowing what he was trying to ask before snorting, “This is _insane_.” 

Seb laughed, “What part? That we got The Key Ring? That we're suspended over the theatre? That we're in the Dragon’s hideout?”

“Well all of it,” Seb reached his hand out and Carlos gladly took it before adding, “All of it plus the fact that I'm doing this with you.”

Seb blushed, “We could go back down if you want.” 

Carlos gave his boyfriend’s hand a squeeze, “Absolutely not, this is the most fun I've had all day!”

The literal embodiment of sunshine brightened and wow was Carlos weak for him. Seb steered him over to the bean bags, “Since we're not needed for rehearsal today, I figured we could watch something up here? You said you never watched Teen Beach Two so obviously we have to fix that.”

The choreographer settled next to Seb on the bean bag and draped the blanket over them while Seb loaded up the movie on his phone. He was about to press play when he looked back at Carlos, “Earbuds or subtitles?”

Carlos signaled for the latter, adding with a sigh, “I left my earbuds at home.”

“Aw I'm sorry doll,” Seb hit play and leaned back, wrapping one arm around Carlos. He pressed a light kiss to his hair, “Must have been a boring day today then.”

Carlos.exe has stopped working.

“Oh no it's uh, it's fine totally. I mean totally fine, yup everything's a-okay.”

Seb beamed, oblivious, “I'm glad!” then turned when the characters started to sing, “ooo yay the movie’s starting!”

Carlos tried to pay attention to the movie his boyfriend had been badgering him to watch for the past week, but he couldn't help glancing at the person whose arm was still around his waist. He leaned back onto his boyfriend and thought ‘ _I want this moment to last forever._ ’

They were near the end of the movie when he froze, realizing what that meant for him, what _forever_ meant for him.

‘ _I’m in love with him aren't I._ ’

Seb laughed at something on screen and Carlos felt his heart skip a beat.

‘ _Fuck._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> dONT WORRY! it’s a good thing, our boy carlos was just not expecting the L word to happen that fast (seb already ‘L’ word’s carlos and tells him later on a date (which i’m going to write later so keep an eye out :D))
> 
> hope this was fun to read though! the ‘dragons’ is based off my own light crew experience (spotlight gang) and i thought it was interesting so i put it in here :3
> 
> https://discord.gg/M2RcZt3 here’s the link to the hsmtmts discord if u want to join :)
> 
> seb is babey okay byE!


End file.
